Saving the BWL Percy Style
by Ciel Black018
Summary: Harry's time is finally over. With Voldemort gone, the wizarding world is finally at peace. That is, until shadows appeared at the Great Hall. It was a good thing really that his cousin, Percy Jackson was there.


**DISCLAIMER: I honestly don't own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. These awesome stories are already owned by their awesome authors.**

"_**SAVING THE BWL PERCY STYLE"**_

"So let me get this straight. There is a wizarding world hidden in this country and you are a wizard?" Percy, my supposed to be cousin from my mother's side, said as he looked at me as if I had just stepped out at a mental asylum or to be more specific, The Mundugus* Hospital.

"For the fifth time, yes there is and I really am a wizard." I said exasperatedly. "I think that you are one as well. With that accidental magic with the water you had an hour ago, I think that you should attend this school that I'm studying. Afterall, uncontrolled magic is very dangerous especially to those who are untrained." I said trying to help him in any way I can. I know that being a wizard is hard to believe but you really don't have a choice unless you expect to have many weird happenings around you 24/7.

"Oh right…so you saw that." Percy said in a very weak voice while he got pale. I really don't know why but I had a feeling that Percy was hiding something. Something really big.

"I'll send in a letter to Professor McGonagall to request you in Hogwarts. " I said but got rudely interrupted by a snort followed by a boisterous laughter.

"I'm sorry but did you just say Hogwarts?" Percy said in between his snickers.

I glared at him causing him to shut his mouth. So what if our school was named after some kind of pig's disease. Hogwarts is still a really cool place for us wizards. Okay, maybe Professor McGonagall could change the name of the school now that she is the headmistress. The school is very cool and all but the name…

I cleared my throat making Percy look at me curiously.

"As I said, I think that you should attend this school. I'm already at seventh year so I would gladly help you adjust there." I said trying to persuade him as subtly as I can.

"Hmmm..maybe I'll go. I really don't have anything to do this year when I accidentally made the science lab explode. Well, at least it broke the record of always being transferred to a new school every year." I heard Percy mumbled to himself. I paled. I really don't want to imagine what would happen if Percy would do in Potions. Also… a tradition to get kicked out of school every year? Man, Percy's life suck. Well, at least it was normal unlike mine who is very confusing and depressing. You see, Voldemort was finally defeated but unfortunately, there were too many casualties. I cleared my mind of all those painful memories. I really shouldn't dwell on those. They're just too painful.

"So…what is your decision then?" I asked.

"Well, I decided…I'll go." Percy said with a grin.

"_**SAVING THE BWL PERCY STYLE"**_

TIMESKIP  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, mate!" I heard Ron said as he patted my cousin's back.

"Yeah! It's a good thing that the singing hat made me choose between Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. Not that I'm saying that the house was bad but I don't know anyone in there. Plus, Harry's here!" Percy said as he pointed to me.

I was about to join in their conversation when sudden cries of shocks rang in the place.

I look around and noticed that shadows were forming everywhere. The ghosts for some reason ran outside the hall as if their life (or afterlife) depended on it. It was really weird. I looked at the others; Ron and Hermione were ready with their wands out. Wait….all of the students had their wands out. Well maybe except the First years. Guess the fight with Voldemort made them all alert.

We waited for what would come out of the shadows. Fortunately, we really didn't wait too much since figure literally came out of them. What shocked me though was that the figure was wearing a cloak, his hood covering his face.

At first I thought it was a death eater but the aura was different and he didn't wear a mask. His face was just covered. Also, with his height, I really didn't think that the death eater would be less than 15.

The figure suddenly faced at me. I gulped hard. I really had a very bad feeling today.

"Harry James Potter. By order of my father, I shall now collect your soul. You had cheated death one too many time already." The figure said as he read a scroll that suddenly appeared in his hand.

I froze literally. I'm going to die, am I?

"So let's get this started. There's a sale that I have to go." The figure said as a black sword appeared out from the shadows.

All of us couldn't move. I don't know why but we can't. Maybe it was because of the fear or the shock that made us like this. The figure was now coming closer to me as I paled more. Guessed this is it huh? The famed Boy Who Lived would finally die in a hands of an intimidating figures not older than 15.

"Ha! I finally read this stupid pamphlet!" a shout suddenly echoed in the hall.

I guessed it broke our state being paralyzed. We can move again! Although this time, we turned our heads to the one whom suddenly shout. It was my cousin, Percy, who grinned stupidly as he waved at me.

"I finally read this Harry. Goodness, having a dyslexia real sucks. Huh?! What are you doing?" Percy asked as he looked confusedly at us. Then his gaze landed on the cloaked figure.

After a full minute of staring at the figure, he did something really shocking.

He laughed.

He freakishly laughed at the person who was supposed to claim my soul.

The others must have the same face as me, shocked face that is.

"Oh gods! What in the name of Hades are you wearing Nico?" Percy said as he pointed at the cloaked figure while laughing.

No one laughed with him though. Obviously too scared to laugh. Wait does Percy knows this guy?

"Percy? What in Tartarus name are you doing in Hecate's pet world?" the cloaked person now named Nico said. This time though his voice was that of a normal teen, not deep and menacing.

Wait? They know each other? What the heck!

"You know the usual. Got temporarily kicked out from my last school and since I was bored, my mom decided to send me to my cousins. Oh yeah, you haven't been introduced yet. This here is Harry Potter my cousin from my mom's side. Harry this is Nico di Angelo, my cousin from my dad's side." Percy said with a grin.

Awkward.

No really.

A cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere trying to claim my soul. Not to mention that said cloaked figure was intimidating. Then suddenly your cousin knew said cloaked figure and introduced us to each other. Thanks a lot cous.

"So back to the question. What are you wearing?" Percy asked as he pointed at the clothes Nico was wearing.

"Oh this? I was wondering if I have to wear this on Halloween at camp. I was just checking if this costume would be effective or not. By the way, what would you be wearing? Little mermaid?" Nico asked accompanied with a snort. If I wasn't so scared then I would definitely join him as well.

"No way! I'm still thinking, though I might wear a pirate costume." Percy said with a grin.

Wait! Costume? What in Merlin's beard is happening! Surely Nico, claimer of my soul, would wear a cloak just because of practice?

"You did a good job, Neeks!" Percy praised.

"I do my best." Nico replied.

Yep. Nico just did.

"Anyway, what are you doing in here?" Percy asked.

"Oh…I'm just collecting his soul. He was supposed to die 17 years ago but because of the stupid prophecy we let him be, though my dad loves to give him near death situation occasionally every time he's bored." Nico replied.

Percy looked at me in shock.

"Wow! You cheated death! That's so cool!" Percy said.

Yeah. I did. Now he's collecting my soul now.

"But wait…"Percy added looking at Nico. "You can't just collect his soul. He's my cousin!"

"If you want to complain, take it to Thanatos or to my father." Nico replied.

"Couldn't you..I don't know persuade him to lengthen his life till his old or die again?" Percy asked.

"No way. Dad would be mad at me! Besides, I have no intention to anger my father then turn into dust. Dad and I just recently got along after all." Nico replied.

"Well..what if I'll treat you to McDonalds for a month. It can be everyday you know.."Percy said slyly.

Nico paused. Did Percy just bribe Nico into letting me live? Wow. That was nice. I fell grateful to Percy but the thought that my life is equivalent to a McDonald's treat is slightly insulting.

Nico didn't replied. He was in deep thought. Don't tell me he is reconsidering this?

"Deal then!" Nico replied happily.

He didn't just said that, did he?

"Well..I had to go now! Percy, make sure you keep to your deals or else…" Nico said as he glared playfully.

"Sure..sure.."Percy said as he wasn't threatened at all.

"Hmph..You better be." Nico said and with that shadows surround him again but before he completely disappears, he said something to me.

"Be grateful today, Harry Potter. You got your life extended." Nico said as he looked at me and then disappear.

"That's considerate of Nico." Percy said with a grin.

I looked at him strangely and hung my head.

I'm really lucky that my life got extended. Really, I am. But the fact that I was saved with a McDonalds really irked me.

The Boy-Who-Lived lives again and this time, it is with the help of McDonalds.

**DATE CREATED: August 1, 2013**

**A/N:** HA! Finally done with this! I just wrote this one last summer since this sudden idea won't leave my head for three days! Really! Anyway, this was just a random idea that I had in my head. Haha…Sorry about some grammar mistakes but the owner of the netbook that I am currently using is already whining to return his netbook since he is already sleepy. Anyway, hope that you enjoy this little oneshot of mine. Not really one of my best work but it would do. Anyway, for those of my other stories…I'm currently working on them. Not much of a progress since I am busy and I had a time limit in borrowing said netbook but..who cares! I'll finish those one way or another and try to start typing those other stories of mine. Hope that you would look forward to those. Some of them are very random, some of them are supposed to be multi-chaptered but because of many months of not writing again, I lost interest. Anyway, enjoy! The netbook's battery is about to die! Hahaha...


End file.
